


Peter Parker is a Slut

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter is horny and in heat.





	1. In Heat

Peter needed a cock in his ass. It didn't matter who's cock, or where he was fucked. He just needed to be fucked in the ass. He was a desperate little omega that longed to be filled.

1\. Bucky

He went running to Bucky first. He would have gone to Tony, but Tony was in his lab and he didn't want to postpone the dick up his ass scenario (Tony liked to put the handles of his tools up his ass— we'll get to that later).

"Bucky! Please, help me!"

Bucky opened to door to his room to find a very horny and in heat Peter. He grabbed the boy and pulled him into his room. He positioned the boy on his hands and knees and pulled out his cock. He pushed inside the boy, drawing a moan from his lips. He sat the boy on his lap.

"If you want my cum, you're gonna have ta earn it, ya understand?"

"Yes, alpha!"

Peter bounced on his knot, desperate to be filled. Bucky took two fingers and forced them into Peter's mouth. He greedily sucked on them.

"Greedy, are we? See how you like this, slut."

Bucky shoved two more fingers into his mouth. Peter made a noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a gag as he continued to bounce in the alpla's cock. Bucky groaned as he came inside him. Peter came untouched moments later.

Peter climbed off Bucky.

"Come back if you need more."

2\. Tony

Peter went in search of Tony the next time he was desperate. He saw him in his lab and tried to leave. But it was too late. Tony had seen him and had beckoned him to come into the lab.

"How you holding up, Petey Pie?"

Peter whimpered.

"Oh, poor baby. You need to be filled again, don't you?"

Peter nodded.

"Alright, come here."

Peter obeyed. Tony pulled down his pants and boxers. He bent the boy over his lap and began to tease his hole with the handle of a screwdriver. Any other day, Peter would have loved this. But, he was in heat, and he wanted Tony's dick up his ass. Now.

"Alpha! Please!"

"Please what, my pretty little omega?"

"I need your cock! Please!"

Tony pushed the screwdriver into him a little. Peter began to sob.

"You look so pretty, crying for me. So pretty."

He took the screwdriver out and pushed Peter over one of his lab tables. He pulled out his cock and thrusted into Peter. He let Peter adjust for a minute before slamming into him.

"So wet and warm for me. I love it."

Tony continued to fuck the boy.

"Tony? Where are you?"

Bruce's voice rang through the lab. Peter let out a moan. They had been caught. When Bruce caught sight of them, he blushed bright red.

"Hey Bruce."

"I- I, uh."

"Could you help me? I think Peter's mouth is too empty."

Bruce went even more red, but nodded anyway. He was a beta, but he would still be satisfactory enough for Peter. Bruce unbuckled his belt and ripped open his pants. He pulled his cock out of his underwear. He ran the head of his cock over Peter's lips before pushing in. Peter moaned around him as Tony resumed his thrusting. Bruce grabbed onto his hair and began to roughly fuck his mouth. Tony yelled a string of curse words as he came, filling Peter. He reached around and grabbed Peter's cock, bringing him to his orgasm. Bruce pulled out of Peter's mouth and began to jerk onto his face. Peter stuck out his tongue. Bruce groaned at the visual and came all over Peter's face.

Tony took the boy in his arms and cuddled him.

"You did good baby, you did good. You can stop crying baby. You're ok."

3\. Thor

Peter was horny again. He wanted someone who would satisfy him for a long time. So, he figured that he would go to Thor. Thor by far had the biggest dick out of any of the other Alphas. Peter needed Thor and soon. He could feel his slick running down his thighs.

Thor could smell that Peter was close by. He could feel his desire for an omega grow. He hadn't had one since the last time he had been to Earth. He too was horny.

As Peter rounded the corner, he smacked right into a very big and broad person.

"Hello, Peter."

"Hi Thor," He squeaked.

Thor smiles at him.

"Do you require help with your, shall we call it, problem?"

Peter nodded.

"Yes please."

Thor picked him up and carried him to the nearest private room. Thor shoved him up onto the wall and pulled off the shorts and underwear that he was wearing. Thor then unfastened the armor on his lower half, revealing his dripping cock. He shoved himself into Peter, fucking his against the wall. Peter moaned and rested his head on Thor's shoulder. Thor wrapped one of his hands around Peter's leaking cock, bringing him more relief.

"Fuck! Alpha!"

"Such a good little omega you are."

"Shit! Thor! I'm gonna cum!"

Peter spilled onto Thor's hand. Thor continued to buck into the boy until he came, filling him up.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, sweet omega."

4\. Steve

When Peter asked Steve to fuck him, Steve was very apprehensive about doing so. He was afraid that he would hurt the boy. So he insisted that they spare first.

The met in the gym and wrestled each other. Peter won several times.

The next time Steve pinned him down, he leaned in to kiss him. Steve grinned his hips against Peter's, making him moan. Steve pulled down both of their shorts, revealing the plug that Peter had put in his ass to stop the slick. Steve pulled it out, drawing a moan from Peter.

Steve slammed into him. Peter screamed. It felt so good, Steve's cock in him brushing all the right spots inside him. Steve let out a long sigh of pleasure as he continuously pushed in and pulled out of the boy. Peter moaned uncontrollably as Steve fucked him. Steve reached one hand around the omega's neck and applied a steady pressure. The lack oxygen only made the sensation feel better. Peter screamed and came all over his stomach. Steve thrusted twice more before he filled the boy with his cum.

"How was that?"

"Great for an old man like you."

"Hey!"  
5\. Stephen

Stephen was visiting the Avengers tower to have a checkup on his hands. Tony was developing technology to hopefully fix them. When Peter saw him, he practically pounced. Since Stephen lived alone and rarely went out, he didn't wear sent blockers. So just being around Peter made him horny. And he couldn't seem to get rid of him.

"Kid, if I fuck you will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

Stephen rolled his eyes and used his magic ropes to pin Peter down. He exposed Peter's hole and pulled out his dick. He thrusted fast and hard into Peter, making him scream. Stephen conjured more ropes and used them as a gag. He groaned as he emptied himself into Peter. Peter came on himself.

As soon as he finished, he made a portal and was gone.

6\. Loki

 

Peter was sleeping when he got his next urge. All he could think about was being fucked. And all he could smell was an alpha. He could feel someone watching him.

 

"Hello? Who's there?"

 

Loki stepped out of that shadows.

 

"You require help."

 

It wasn't a question. Even if Peter had said he didn't want it (which he did), Loki would have been able to see right through his lie. So there was no point in arguing.

 

"Please!"

 

"Please what?"

 

"Please alpha! Fuck me!"

 

"As you wish."

 

Both of their clothes vanished and Loki pounced on him. He pulled at Peter's nipples, making him squirm.

 

"Who made you this wet? Hmm?"

 

"You did, alpha, you did!"

 

Loki pushed into Peter, making them both moan. He grabbed both of Peter's arms and held them above his head as he fucked him roughly. He continued to play with Peter's tits with his other hand, making Peter moan loudly. He clenched around Loki, spilling all over the both of them.

 

"What a good omega."

 

Loki continued to use his hole, thrusting until he came in the boy.

 

"If you should need me again, call my name and I shall relieve you."

 

The next morning, Peter's heat left him, making him almost disappointed. Ah well, there was always next month.


	2. The Next Month

When Peter's next heat came around, Tony was pretty much fed up. Out of pure frustration and horny-ness, he tied Peter up to a chair. Knees over shoulders, ass displayed to the world. The rest of the Avengers came to him. They set up a video camera for later enjoyment before they all gathered to fuck him. Even Stephen was there.

 

They were all naked. Peter was too horny to care about his current situation. He just needed an alpha's dick up his ass. Now. The smell of all of them in one room was overwhelming for the omega.

 

Bucky approached Peter first, cock hard and pink. He slapped Peter's ass.

 

"Fuckin' whore. All spread out for us, aren't you?"

 

Bucky shoved himself into Peter's wet hole. Peter whined. He knew that he was a little slut, but he didn't care. He needed this. He wanted this. Bucky spanked him as he roughly pounded into him.

 

"Such. A. Fuckin'. Slut. For it."

 

Each word was punctuated with a thrust and a spank.

 

"Alpha! Alpha, please! Need your cum!"

 

"You want us to make you pregnant? Fill you with our babies? Hmm?"

 

"Yes! Please!"

 

Bucky threw his head back as he came in Peter. As soon as Bucky pulled out, he was replaced by Loki. Loki was much bigger, and Peter screamed as he felt Loki's cock stretching him. Loki has showed no mercy for the boy. He pounded into him as hard as he physically could. If Peter could stop Bucky's metal arm, Peter could handle a rough fucking from a god.

 

"My my, Barns was right. You are indeed a little whore."

 

Peter cursed.

 

"Yes, alpha! I'm your little whore!"

 

Peter was moaning uncontrollably. Stephen had gotten impatient, and shoved himself in along with Loki. Peter yelled at the amazing stretch of both alpha's cocks. Stephen came quickly and disappeared through a portal. He would watch the video later.

 

Finally, after a few more minutes of rough fucking, Loki came in Peter. Peter moaned when Loki pulled out. He still hadn't cum. Steve stepped up next. He didn't fuck as roughly, but he made up for it with his words. Who knew Captain America had such a dirty mouth?

 

"Gonna fill you up with my pups. Make you so pregnant. Everyone will know that you couldn't keep your legs shut. Everyone. And you know what? You'll enjoy it. Everyone treating you like the little cockslut you are."

 

Tony came up to Peter's side and spanked him. Peter screamed.

 

"Please! Please, let me cum!"

 

Loki smirked.

"Not yet, whore. You still have two more."

 

Loki was preventing him from cumming. Steve came when he figured it out. Just the thought sent him over.

 

Thor pulled Steve out before shoving himself in. Thor's cock practically vibrated. Peter felt as if his body was full of electricity as Thor fucked his cock into him.

 

Peter was now screaming, his voice becoming more horse the more he screamed. Tony pushed in next to Thor. He had grow bored with waiting. Tony moaned when he felt Thor's energy. Peter's tight heat with Thor's huge cock next to him, thrusting into the omega, was an amazing feeling. Tony moaned as Peter's ass clenched.

 

"You can cum when Thor does."

Loki's smooth voice was almost a relief to hear. Bucky came around to the back of the chair and shoved three of his metal fingers into Peter's mouth. His other hand wrapped around his neck. Thor and Tony came simultaneously into Peter. Loki let go of his magic, and Peter came with a muffled scream before passing out. Tony undid the restraints and carried Peter off to his room.

 

Peter woke up in Tony's arms. He let out a little sob.

 

"You did so good for your alpha's. My little, sweet, 'mega."

 

He let Peter cry into his shirt for a bit before kissing the top of his head.

 

"Shh. Go to sleep."

 

And like the good little omega Peter was, he fell asleep.

 

 

Even with his healing factor, Peter didn't walk or talk right for a week.


End file.
